The Perfect Christmas Gift
by Emma Ro
Summary: Bella has a special early Christmas gift for Jasper. All-human.


**I do not own Twilight, that honor belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I just play around with her characters. **

**Thank you to Lady Tazz for pre-reading and helping out with a few problems.**

**I hope you enjoy!  
>Merry Christmas!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Perfect Christmas Gift<strong>

We had just walked in the door from our Christmas party at Jasper's parent's house. That had always been our tradition; Christmas Eve at the Whitlock's, Christmas Afternoon for the Swan's, and Christmas morning just for us. Jasper and I had been together for 6 years now, 4 of which we had been married, and it hadn't changed since our first Christmas.

But tonight was special, I had it all planned out. I was going to send my gorgeous husband upstairs to take a long relaxing shower, then I was going to set the mood. Candles and fireplace lit, Christmas tree lights on, lovely Christmas music, and a very special early Christmas present.

"Baby, why don't you go upstairs and take a shower. I'll make some cocoa and we can sit by the fire for awhile before we go to sleep."

"Sure, Hun. Don't you want to join me though." he said grabbing me around the waist and pulling me close.

I could feel him getting hard where his pelvis was pushed into my hip. "I took a shower earlier, you just go and I will get things ready down here, ok?" I kissed his lips quickly but passionately and pushed him towards the stairs.

Making sure Jasper was upstairs, I ran into the living room where I had stashed my tote bag earlier today quickly grabbing it and running toward the downstairs bathroom. I could hear the water turn on in the shower upstairs as I unpacked the bag and started pulling off my clothes, leaving only my stockings, shoes, and jewelry in place. I had picked out some sexy lingerie, purchased especially for tonight, and started pulling on the new bra, panty, and garter belt set. When I had the lingerie in place, I grabbed the sheer silk slip nightgown that landed at mid-thigh and pulled it over my head carefully. I reached in the bag for the last two items, one a full length matching silk robe, to cover the whole ensemble; and the small rectangular wrapped box.

Listening for the water in the upstairs shower again I slowly made my way back to the living room. I grabbed the large fuzzy blanket that we kept on the couch and spread it out on the floor in front of the fireplace, before kneeling in front and getting the real-wood fireplace started. Next, I moved around the room, lighting all the candles before turning the tree lights on as well and grabbing the remote for the stereo. I walked toward the entrance to the living room and looked back to see the tree off to the left and the fireplace straight ahead. Thinking the mood lighting was set perfectly I walked to the kitchen to get the cocoa started.

I heard the shower turn off just as I was getting the tray of cocoa and our favorite Christmas treats ready. Walking carefully, I took the tray to the living room and placed it on the blanket. I stood up and walked over to the entrance to the room to wait for my husband. I reached up to my neck feeling the only other piece of jewelry I wore besides my wedding rings, remembering our second Christmas as a married couple.

_We had been trying to get pregnant for a few months already and weren't having any luck. We both wanted children badly and though we were still young, neither wanted to give up the hope that it would happen right away. I had been off the pill for six months and we were tracking my ovulation, trying to figure the best time to try. I was getting upset and disappointed in myself and my body. But when Christmas morning came around, Jasper presented me with a beautiful locket with the words "all because two people fell in love" engraved on one side and our last name on the other. When I opened it and saw a picture of the two of us in one side he took it from me and said, "one day, we will add a picture of our little one in here and we will realize that all this struggle and strife was so worth it." I had never cried so hard in my life, I fell in love with Jasper more that day than I had ever thought possible._

After that day we had kept trying for another 6 months before going to see the doctor, neither of us had any problems and they couldn't figure out why we hadn't conceived. One doctor just told us to relax and keep trying. It'll happen when it was meant to. And we had lived by that motto since.

Jasper walked down the stairs, clad only I'm his low slung flannel pajama pants, his curly, dirty blonde hair, that much dark from the water still clinging. When he got to the foot if the stairs he looked up and stopped dead in his tracks.

I could almost hear his breath pick up and small moan that escaped his lips, "Bella, you are so gorgeous. What have you for planned for tonight that you are wearing that?"

I shook my head and wagged a finger, "Nuh uh, that is a surprise."

Grabbing his hand, I pulled him to the make-shift rug and pushing him down to his knees. Sitting down next to him, I pulled over the tray so it was sitting beside us and grabbed one of his favorite cookies, holding it up to his mouth. He opened his lips and wrapped them around the cookie before taking a bite. I watched him chew and lick his lips, feeling my panties dampen at the thought what he else he could be doing with tongue.

I grabbed the rest of the cookie taking a small bite for myself, before picking up my cocoa and taking a sip. I could feel his eyes running over my lips and down my throat, watching it constrict while I swallowed. I turned back to him and moved in close, cuddling into his body before bringing my lips up to his. The kiss started out light but as he tried to deepen it, I pulled away.

"Have some cocoa baby."

We exchanged light kisses and touches while we nibbled and drank, neither taking it further than that. As we finished up the food and the drinks, I stood up and grabbed the tray, commanding him to stay put. I took the tray into the kitchen and quickly poured some water into the mugs. Walking back toward the living room, I pulled the small box out of the pocket of the robe and took a deep breath.

I looked up at Jasper as I walked back into the room and watched the firelight gleaming off his blonde hair. "I want to give you an early Christmas present. I have some things for tomorrow but this was special and I didn't want to wait."

I walked over to the blanket and sat down in front of him.

"I don't have one for you though."

"That's ok. This is for both of us." I pulled the package out from behind my back and handed it to him.

He smiled at with a questioning expression before looking down at the package. He slid his finger under the paper, gently tearing the tape. He unwrapped the paper before looking up into my face and opening the lid.

I was staring deeply into his eyes, getting nervous, waiting for him to look down at the box. He finally pulled his eyes away from me and glanced down into the box.

I watched as his eyes widened in disbelief. He looked up and I could see the excitement behind them. He looked back down before pulling out the positive pregnancy test that was nestled in the paper.

"Are you for real?"

I nodded, a smile spreading over my face. "I went to the doctor and had it confirmed yesterday. I'm six weeks along."

Almost before I could finish the sentence I found myself wrapped in his tight embrace. His mouth was on mine, drowning me in his love.

I was on my back, Jasper hovering over me, in a matter of seconds. He lifted himself up to pull the tie on my robe. I pulled my arms free from the sleeves and wrapped them around his neck.

"God, baby! When did you buy this? You are so gorgeous."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He ran his hand down my side, briefly pressing the palm of his hand to my still non-existent baby bump. He reached down to my thigh running his hand up under the nightgown, letting it pool at my hips. I could feel his hardness pressing against my hip as he pushed the nightgown the rest of the way up. I lifted my back helping pull the nightgown over my head. He leaned over pulling me into a deep kiss. I opened my mouth when I felt his tongue run along the seam. The kiss picked, getting more all-consuming by the second. I ran my hands over his abs and down to his hips before wrapping them around his waist.

I pulled him down on to me, feeling his weight pressing me in to the blanket below me. I felt his hands go underneath me and pull up a bit, unhooking the bra quickly. He pulled off my bra before kissing down my neck and down to breasts, lavishing them with attention. I had brought my hands up into his hair pushing and pulling his head where I wanted him. I felt his fingers playing at the clips of the garter belt, setting them free.

Jasper pulled back and looked up into my face, smirking. He moved down to the apex of my thighs, kissing along the way. He pulled back and moved down to my feet. Jasper unstrapped my shoes before pulling throwing them off to the side. He slowly and carefully started removing the stockings one at a time. When those were removed he went for the garter skirt, hooking his forefingers through and pulling it down.

I watched him closely as he took care of undressing me; he always knew how to cherish me. He kissed his way back up my body and took possession of my lips again, kissing me passionately. I moved my hands down to his waist and pulled on the waistband of his pants. I pushed them down as far as I could with my hands while he was hovering over me, before pulling my feet up and hooked my toes in the waistband, pushing them off the rest of the way.

Jasper ran his hands down my body, pulling my panties off completely and brought his hand back to my center. His fingers pushed into my wet cavern, gathering my arousal. He moved his fingers up to my clit, circling it lightly before plunging back into my opening. I was moaning loudly at every movement. He knew everything my body wanted. I wrapped my arms behind his back pulling his hips close, silently telling him that I was ready.

It took him a second to get positioned before I felt his length press into me. I cried out as he filled me. Feeling complete and whole, I pulled my hands over his shoulders as he started rocking in and out. It didn't take long before we were both on the edge of ecstasy and with a few quick movements, he sent us both over the edge.

Jasper was laying on top of me, still holding himself up slightly on his arms. I pulled him down onto my body for a moment before he pulled out of me and turned us both onto our sides, facing each other.

As our breathing went back to normal, Jasper's hand made it's way down to my stomach and rested where our child was now growing. I rolled onto my back as he moved down lower, leveling himself with my womb. He rested his head over our child and started whispering softly.

"We've been waiting for you for a long time. Mommy and I love you so much. We are so happy that you are finally coming to be with us."

He looked up into my face watching the tears stream down my face. The clock in the corner chimed midnight around us. I pulled his face up close to mine.

"Merry Christmas. I love you so much, Jasper."

"I love you too, Bella. Merry Christmas."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!<strong>

**EmmaLee  
><strong>


End file.
